Underneath The Flames
by MaddieGeorgia
Summary: Down in the meadow, Under the willow, Katniss and Peeta never entered the arena. Set after the burnt bread M for distant future lemons!
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Summary;**

Down in the Meadow,

Under the Willow,

Katniss and Peeta were never entered in the games.

Set after the burnt bread.

Rated M for distant future Lemons!

**Chapter 1 ~ A New Beginning**

My feet were running as fast as they could to get home, to eat the hot bread that was scorching my chest. It felt like a million miles away, even at a running pace my feet were going slower than an old miner. Just you wait, I kept thinking to myself, Just you wait Prim, we won't be hungry anymore! After what seemed like hours, I reached the door to my old house in the seam. Nearly falling down from lack of energy, I managed to not faint, or die, if it was that easy. "Prim!" my shout was barely audible. "Prim!" I said again, looking towards my mother's bedroom where she would most likely be. Crawled up in a ball, huddled next to the bed was my sister. Lack of food had damaged her the most. My sister was not used to this, not as much as me, anyway. White, pale feet came stumbling towards Prim as my mother helped her up and walked her to the table. Probably the biggest help she's done all week.

It only took 3 minutes for the first loaf to disappear, probably because I ate half of it. As for the other loaf, well it didn't take long for the second to disappear, a few days at the most. I forced myself to go to school and say thank you to that boy. If only I knew his name.

Prim and I walked into the small yard, looking around to get our bearings. It had been a while since either of us had come to school; the teachers didn't seem to mind though, Probably one less child off their hands. Everyone seems to be watching me as I make my way through the small corridor, looking for my first class. That's when I catch sight of him, The boy with the bread. As soon as my eyes caught sight of his face, he was suddenly very interested in the floor. I wanted to walk over and thank him for saving my life, or at least nod in gratification, but my feet stayed planted on the ground. That's when I caught sight of it. Just visible, a few metres away outside of the corridor, was a dandelion bush. My head was whizzing away, taking time to register the dandelions as food. I wanted to cry with joy I was so happy. And then run up and hug the boy. The boy with the bread.

**Present Time; 16 years old.**

I wake up to a sweet smell, coming from the tiny little stove in the area we believe to be a kitchen. It looks more like a very small, dirty bathroom.

Fresh strawberries lay on a small piece of freshly baked bread, covered in thickened goats cream. It's Thursday, only two more days 'til I can go hunting with Gale and stock up our pantry. A small knock on our almost broken door leaves me startled. Who could that be at five o'clock? I stride over to the door, still in my slightly torn pyjamas, I open it. I try not to fall over as I look into the bright blue eyes of Peeta, the boy with the bread. I had finally learnt his name after four years, taking it upon myself to ask Gale.

"Your mother left this at the bakery. I thought it might've been yours." He showed me a small, silver coin that was covered in dirt. I had found it on one of my hunting trips with Gale. "You're right" I said as I took it from his hand, slightly brushing against his skin as I did so. I looked up at his face once more, which had now changed. It was as red as a turnip. His eyes flicked down onto the ground. "Thankyou" I said, "So much". We both knew that my thanks were for much more than a silly coin. He didn't reply, but just smiled politely at the ground. I walked to school with him, but didn't say anything. Nor did Peeta. nothing needed to be said. We exchanged goodbyes when we were in the school yard.

Maybe Peeta was more than 'the boy with the bread'

Maybe 'the friend with the bread'.

**I don't own anything... yadayadayada.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked! Favourite if you loved?**

**Next chapter should be up very soon if I get good replies. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Through Tulips and Feathers

**Underneath The Flames ~ Chapter 2 ****Through Tulips and Feathers.**

Quick Author's Note:

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I notice that in my first chapter, it was a bit rushed so I apologise about that. But have you ever had that feeling where you come up with an idea and you think, 'Wow, I have to write this down!' And then you do and it doesn't really come out the way you wanted it to? Well that was sort of like me. It will be a longer chapter. A massive thankyou to my two reviewers, (so _far.) I really appreciate your great feedback! And also a major thankyou to the people who favourite my story and follow! _

Btw, I don't own anything :[

Now let's get to the story!

The wind ran through my hair as I ran towards the fence. Two small, dead rabbits swinging from my belt, accompanied by a squirrel. I had been so accustomed to hunting with Gale that it felt as if part of me wasn't even here. The part which watched my back, kept stray dogs off me, set all the traps and clumsily shot arrows at bird's heads. Gale was busy repairing his house at the seam, probably wishing he could be hunting out in the woods.

I would've helped him too, if my family's food supplies weren't so low. As I kept running towards the border between me and Gale, I couldn't help but be worried about him. The reaping was coming up, and his name had been entered in far too many times for my liking. In my sister's case however, she's as safe as safe can be. This is exactly what I need. It's hard enough worrying for Gale, but in this instance, I needn't worry about my little sister.

After a few more minutes of running I finally reach the electric fence that surrounds District 12. Stopping to hear if the fence is live, I duck under the small hole in the fence that leads to the Meadow. I notice a blossoming tulip and pick it for Prim, who has been constantly thinking about her first reaping approaching. I keep telling her not to worry, and that she'll be fine. But I think I'm actually trying to convince my mother as well, who is growing paler each day. I would be the same too, though. If I hadn't told myself every night that Prim will be fine. Heading for the Hob, I quickly look at the moon, which is just visible. I'd better be quick, Greasy Sae would probably be closing up soon. And after a full days hunting, I could use a bit of food in the stomach.

Once I walk through the large dusty doors, I find myself emerged in an array of stalls, colours and smells. Greasy Sae must still be open. Casually striding over to her stall, I purchase a wild dog stew and sit myself upon a small bar stool located in the far corner of the Hob. Just as I lift the spoon to my mouth, a familiar voice asks "Good day of hunting Katnip?" My face transforms behind the spoon, I relax and smile, replying "Well I do work better on my own" It was a complete lie, obviously. He knew that. In fact, if I had Gale with me, I would've had twice as much game as I do now. He grimaced, and said "You're the worst liar I know" and I just laughed. It was true; I was a horrible liar, even if it was a matter of life or death.

After a few more bowls of stew, and a trip to the butcher, Gale and I set off to the Bakers, stopping to pause at the cake displays on the way. Once there, we weren't greeted by the Baker himself, but by his son, The Boy with the bread, also known as Peeta.

"Hey" Peeta mumbled, looking towards the window. Gale and I both followed his gaze, to find a big, fat pigeon perched on the window sill with a small piece of bread hanging out of the side of its beak. Peeta groaned and said "stupid bird, keeps stealing our food" But before he could finish his sentence, my arrow had already lodged itself into the bird's eye. Gale laughed but Peeta looked a bit shocked. "I never said kill it" He mumbled.

After that I felt a bit guilty, so I told him he could keep it. He gave me a fair trade for the squirrels, and, as always, commented on how I always shoot them straight in the eye.

I walked home with Gale feeling slightly smug, and apparently it showed because Gale said "God, it's not as if he kissed your feet or something." But I could use any compliment as a pick me up, because it's getting to the stage where my nails are much shorter due to the fact I bite them every night, but that's just because the reaping is coming up in a matter of days.

Once home, I say hello to my mother and sister, who I haven't seen all day, give Prim the tulip – which had the desired effect to brighten her day - and then collapse on my bed due to mass exhaustion.

And I slept as well as a dead pigeon.

**Don't forget to leave a review if you want! More Reviews means quicker updates! Thanks again! **


End file.
